Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin
Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin is the third Winnie the Pooh crossover created by Catscratch1. It premiered on YouTube August 2015. Plot Jafar, Grand Vizier to the Sultan of Agrabah, is attempting to access the Cave of Wonders for a magical oil lamp containing a genie. He and his talking parrot, Iago, learn that only the metaphorical "Diamond in the Rough" can enter the cave. Back in the Hundred Acre Wood, the first day of Autumn has arrived; to Winnie the Pooh it's another fun-filled season to be with his very best friends, Christopher Robin, Gordon, & Mr.Blik. However, he is nowhere to be found, which causes Pooh to worry what happened to them. After finding a sticky note revealing that Christopher Robin, Gordon, & Mr.Blik were kidnapped, Owl scares Pooh and his friends when he reveals that Christopher Robin, Gordon, & Mr.Blik were taken to Agrabah by Jafar. Pooh and his friends decided to head to Agrabah to save their friends. They arrive at Agrabah and meet Aladdin and his monkey, Abu and decide to wait on their journey to hang out with Aladdin and Abu. In the meantime, Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with "having her life lived for her" and the obligation of marriage, goes to Agrabah's marketplace. She meets Pooh and his friends and street urchin Aladdin and his monkey, Abu who show her around the marketplace. Jafar, using a machine, discovers that Aladdin is the "diamond in the rough", and has him and Pooh and his friends captured. Jasmine orders him released, but Jafar lies, telling her Aladdin and our heroes are dead. Jafar, disguised as an elderly man, releases Aladdin, Pooh and his friends from prison and leads them to the Cave of Wonders. The tiger-shaped head of the cave instructs them to touch nothing but the lamp. Aladdin and our heroes enter the cave and encounters a magic carpet before finding the lamp. Abu tries to steal a ruby which causes a cave-in, but the carpet helps them to the entrance. Jafar tries to kill Aladdin after getting the lamp, but Abu bites Jafar and takes the lamp back. Abu, the carpet and Aladdin and our heroes fall back into the cave just as it collapses. When Aladdin awakens, he rubs the lamp, unleashing Genie who reveals he will grant Aladdin three wishes. Aladdin dupes Genie into freeing them from the cave without using up a wish. While contemplating his wishes, Aladdin asks Genie's opinion. Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he has been a prisoner to his lamp for so long. Aladdin promises to later wish him free. For his first wish, Aladdin becomes a prince so he can marry Jasmine. Back at the palace, Jafar makes plans to trick the Sultan into marrying Jafar to Jasmine, then kill both of them. His plans are interrupted when Aladdin parades into the Sultan's palace as "Prince Ali." Jasmine rejects him, considering him a buffoon. That night, Aladdin meets Jasmine, and takes her on a magic carpet ride. Jasmine realizes that Ali is the boy from the marketplace; Aladdin fabricates a story that he sometimes dresses as a "commoner" to escape palace life. Aladdin returns her home and they kiss. After delivering Jasmine, Aladdin and Pooh and his friends are captured by Jafar who orders the guards to chain Aladdin and our heroes and throw them into the ocean. Aladdin summons Genie, who rescues Aladdin as his second wish. Aladdin and our heroes return to the palace, revealing the vizier's plot to Jasmine and the Sultan. Jafar realizes Aladdin's identity, also regonizes Pooh and his friends, and escapes from the Sultan's bodyguards. Surprised by Aladdin's bravery, the Sultan decides Aladdin should be his successor. Aladdin faces a moral dilemma, and decides to wait before wishing Genie free. Iago steals Genie's lamp and brings it to Jafar, who uses his first wish to become sultan. Jafar's second wish turns him into a powerful sorcerer sending Aladdin to a far-off place. With Aladdin taken care of and the world bowing to his knees, Jafar prepares for phase two of his master plan. Aladdin uses the magic carpet to return to Agrabah. Jasmine distracts Jafar as Aladdin attempts to steal the lamp, but the vizier notices. In the midst of the battle, Jafar transforms into a giant cobra, much to the horror of Pooh and friends. Jafar boasts that he is "the most powerful being on Earth," only for Aladdin to remind him Genie is more powerful. Jafar uses his final wish to become a genie but forgets that genies are not free entities. Jafar is sucked into his new black lamp, Dragging Iago with him. Genie flicks the lamp into the Cave of Wonders. Aladdin finally wishes for Genie's freedom, much to Genie's surprise and happiness. Since Jasmine loves Aladdin, the Sultan changes the law so they can marry. Pooh and his friends headed back to the Hundred Acre Wood. Genie leaves to explore the world while Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their engagement.. Trivia Butch, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Tarzan, Gordon, Waffle, Mr.Blik, Dagget, Great Uncle Ford, Waddles, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Celebi, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Sunset Shimmer, Waffle, Catdog, Winslow, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Rocko, The Game Shakers, Dracula, Crash, Sonic, Reese Ambler, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Eeyore, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, LPS Dave, Ice, Panda & Grizz, Mario, Luigi, Wander, Yakko, Wakko, & Dot, Emmett Brown, the Wild Thornberries, Link, the entire Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures team, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, Mewtwo, Zim, Gir, Yoshi, Cloud Strife, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Ace Bunny and his friends, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Zhane, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Lord Hater, Li'l Gideon, Jimmy Neutron & Norbert will guest star in this film. Bowser can been seen in the cave of wonders. Bill Cipher will be working for Jafar in this film. The end credits song is the theme song from Catscratch, due to the characters from that show appearing in the movie. Ice Bear mentions Bowser when he is at the Palace, saying "Ice Bear likes King Koopa". Gordon has met the Genie before. Mr.Blik says "This is worse than the time Squeakus captured us!" referencing the Catscratch episode "Bringing Down The Mouse". Owl sung the Johto League Champions intro after Pooh & the others find out the horrifiyng news. when Ash fires up the jet, Stitch can be seen in the background. This is foreshadowing the adventure team moving into the wood. This film was made due to the celebration of nine years of Pooh's Adventures. This film was presented in 4K Dolby Atmos Sound. Pooh is revealed to be cousins of Ice, Panda, & Grizz. The Wild Kratts make a cameo in Agrabah implying this film took place the same time that the catscratch adventures version did.